What could have been a friend.
by T
Summary: This is a story about Trunks and Gohan fighting.


**

What Could Have Been A Friend

**

A long time ago. Many people feared a group of people known only as Saiya-jins. They all bowed to them because of fear that there lives would be destroyed. Yet, no one would ever know who would really bring the fall of the Saiya-jins. They all suspected it would be one of them. Still, it looked as if no one would ever defeat these ruthless race of people. For the only Saiya-jin that didn't live in the royal headquarters was one that went by the name Trunks. No one ever talked to him for fear of what he might do. They stayed away from him knowing his reputation as an outlaw. He didn't really mind the hate. All he minded was that he was a rejected Saiya-jin whoes father didn't want anyone that could be as strong as him. Though Trunks had power he still used weapons. His weapons were a G-18, two Colt .45s, and a sword that was frequently used above all weapons. Yet, this sword was not a knights sword but a Samurai's sword. Now we begin this story in the back streets of a neighborhood where Trunks is doing what he does best, being lazy.

"Get me a beer." Trunks yelled.

"No I'm not going to." the guy next to Trunks yelled.

"I said get me a beer now before I kill you."

"And I said I wasn't going to."

"Ok, ok calm down gentlemen. You're making the guest uncomfortable." the bartender said to both of them. Both of them looked at the bartender and gave an angry face at him.

"Go away, old man. This is my fight." said Trunks pulling out his Colt .45 already fully loaded. Trunks pointed the gun at the bartender and shot him between the eyes. "Ok, now we can continue our fight."

"O....ok." said the man who refused to get Trunks his beer.

"Yea. Time to finish you off." said Trunks pointing the gun at the man's head. The man suddenly ran out the door and down the deserted street. Trunks come out behind him, pointed the gun at him, and blew off his knee. Blood went everywhere and before you know it Trunks was ready to crush the man's head. "How do you like that? You should have know you wouldn't get away from me. No one ever gets away from the mighty Trunks. Outlaw above all outlaws." Trunks laughs and finally ends the man's life with one shot to the back of the head. "Now does anyone else want to challenge me?" Of course there were no people on the street to say this to. Trunks walked up and down the street looking for someone to annoy. Yet, there was no one around. It seemed they all went inside for lunch.

Trunks decided he would finally go back home. As he was walking down the street he ran into a girl. "Oh, sorry." Trunks said.

"Its ok." the girl replied.

"Ok then." Trunks smiled and continued to walk home. He wondered who that was and where she lived. He finally got home to his old run down house. There he got hisself the beer he wasn't able to get. He layed down to go to bed but was rudely awakened by a gun shot. A bullet whizzed by his ear as he sat up after the gun shot. "What the hell was that?"

"Come out here Trunks!" announced someone from outside.

"Why should I?" replied Trunks loading his Colt .45.

"Because I want to play a little game."

"Who are you? Whats your name? Where are you from?"

"My name is Gohan. I come from this planet. I am a bounty-hunter that is here to destroy you. Now come out here so I can kill your ass."

"Gohan, is it? I've heard of you. I heard you were a pretty good fighter." at this Trunks comes up and shoots at Gohan's head. Gohan catches the bullet and crushes it. _Looks like I will have to use my powers,_ thought Trunks. Trunks comes up, jumps out of the window and lands infront of Gohan with his trench coat draping in the wind. "So you want to play?"

"Sure."

"Ok then." both Saiya-jins power up to there maximums and go at it. Both trading licks back and forth. Both matching each other move for move. Suddenly, Gohan is hit in the face and sent flying into the ground at a lightning speed. Trunks sits up in the air breathing heavily. Gohan sits up and looks at Trunks. "You are good. Yes, I could beat you but I would have to go SSJ2. But perhaps, you might have the power of SSJ."

"Why yes I do." both Saiya-Jins power up to SSJ but Gohan goes a step farther into SSJ2. "I probably won't be able to beat you now."

"Giving up so soon."

"No way." both Saiya-jins start there fight again but it doesn't last very long as Trunks is hit in the back and sent into the ground. He sits up bloody and beaten barely able to move. Gohan flies down to the ground right infront of Trunks. He steps on Trunks' chest and crushes him into the ground. Trunks screams in pain as he feels his bones start to break. Gohan powers down to his regular level as he thinks he has defeated Trunks. Trunks still in SSJ fires a powerful Final Flash through Gohan and sends him flying far away. Gohan stops himself in the air. His intestines hanging out, blood falling to the ground in large amounts, he says, "You won, you have defeated me by mere strategy. I should have been smarter. I should have killed you sooner."

"I did it. I defeated someone stronger than me. But it was by merely strategy though. Not strength." Gohan's dead body falls to the ground. Trunks stands up barely almost falling into unconsciousness. He walks over to Gohan. He blows a hole next to him and kicks his bloody body into it. "Goodbye, you could have been a good friend." At this, Trunks walks into the sunset away from the town and away from his once ruthless life to make another.


End file.
